Midnight Dusk
by Miss-Kristenbella
Summary: It's a sequel to Breaking Dawn. "We cannot command nature except by obeying it or following instincts" What would Renesmee faced?Get ready for the popcorns and read!


**Midnight Dusk**

**BOOK ONE**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Preface**

"We cannot command nature except by obeying it or following instincts."

-Francis Bacon

RENESMEE

I did not really understand how i felt.15 years had past,since the day i was borned into this this fifteen years, it was both long and short for i've reached my physical maturity age of sixteen when i was six! I was only 'given' like six and a half years for my childhood life. It ended so quickly before i even the next thing i know was to live forever and ever stuck in my present physical maturity stage. Do you know how much i wished to have five more years of childhood?But that's impossible for me in any case. All wells.

Uncle Jasper and Emmett were same as before. Uncle Emm is what i usually called him. He always teases me and says i resembles my mom in alot of ways. Both Esme and Carlisle prefered me calling them by their names. Esme was a very nice and warm granny, although she has cold skin. Grand dad Carlisle will always cure my illness if i fell sick. For my two aunts, Alice and Rosalie, they always bicker or argue among themselves to see who will be the one doll up me for the day, or even bring me out! The feeling of being loved by so many people is very blissful for me. But mom thinks that i'm too over-pampered and dad wouldn't agree with her.

Grandpa Charlie had aged and as you see, i had grown at such an incredible speed, it starts to arouse his curiosity and attention towards me. He has made lots of assumptions and guesses for 'that'-my speed of growth. My mom-Bella was feeling vexed over Grandpa 's questioning and askings about me. Once, she even thought of telling him that it was because i was being fed well with the latest imported infant formula, which is made with different types of vitamins and minerals that boost the speed of my growth! But my dad, Edward, on the other hand, said that it was such a bad idea and it doesn't make sense out of it. Grandpa will not be so stupid to believe what mom had said.

In the very end, grandpa finally learnt about the truth after so many years-about who really are. Aunt Alice was right about grandpa's reactions to knowing the truth. Also like what my mom always says, grandpa was a very strong man and wise too. He accepted the fact that my family were all vampires, except for me, half-vampire and human.

I still remembered that day when mom and dad told grandpa Charlie the truth... The very first reply i heard from him was, 'I should have guessed it years ago. I've been suspecting when i see your skin as pale as Edward's, or even Carlisle and his family's. Your blushing was gone. Furthermore, not very long after your honeymoon, Renesmee appeared and both of you claimed that you adopted her. But i can see it from myself, she's not. She resembles too much like you and Edward. I didn't want to pry into your lives and that's why,i didn't say anything.'

'I'm utterly sorry dad. I should have tell you earlier and not lie. I was afraid that letting you know about the truth will put you into danger and i am scared that you can't take was too much from me. I'm sorry...' Mom was feeling remorsed for what she had done to Charlie.

'It's alright now, honey. Your father is not mad at you. Not at all. He knows you've grown up and has been a very matured lady. He respects you and you should have your freedom to choose what you wishes. Isn't i right, dear?' My "step grandma", Sue Clearwater, has appeared behind us carrying a tray, full of food and beverages...

'Yes, your mom is right. You are old enough Bells. You should know your rights and wrong well.'

'Thank you dad!'Mom gave grandpa a tight hug and then grandpa Charlie chuckled, 'Not that tight! I can't breathe.'

'Oops!' and she losened the grip on grandpa. Then all of a sudden,i noticed my father wrinkled his nose and said, 'Oh man. The dog is here.'

Then the front door flung opened and a tall muscular guy in his jeans stepped in and said, 'I think i just heard _someone _calling me a dog.' The familiar voice had taken me by surprise. I spinned around.

'Jacob!' I cheered happily and i was absolutely surprised to see him here. 'Hello Charlie, Sue. You didn't lock your door well so i made my way in. Hope you won't mind.' Jacob smiled and then his gaze set upon me, 'Hey Nessie, why didn't you tell me you was coming here today?'

'It was because...' Before i could finished my sentence, dad butt in, 'Hey Jacob, why don't you sit right there and eat the food Sue has bought in for us.' Dad shot me a look and i can read his mind: _There's no need to report to him all the things._ 'Yes sir!' I laughed.

Mom and my grandparents laughed along. Jacob raised his eyebrows and asked, 'Are you guys mouthing bad things about me?' Dad shrugged his shoulders and grandpa said, 'Jacob boy, hurry up and eat. The food will turn cold soon.'

'Oh ,food. Nessie, eat with me.' He gave me a wink and my heart felt much more warmer now. 'Oh look at her!Blushing just like her mother in the past.' Sue giggled. I could see Charlie nodding in agreement. 'Coming!' I said.

Jacob had already started eating. He passed me the cup of nice hot chocolate and muffins.

I couldn't stifle my laughters when i caught a glimpse of Jacob's face. His mouth covered with cream from the puffs. He ate like a famish child although he was not that young any more. He looked older than me,much more older. But, i did not ever mind a single bit.

When Jacob realised he was being watched he looked up, holding a muffin, 'What? Why are you guys looking at me, like perverts? ... Want some muffins? It's nice!'

'I'm not looking at you, don't be mistaken. I'm looking at my daughter!' Bella protested. Jacob then turned to look at grandpa. 'Err... I'm full from laughters. Please do eat more.' Charlie replied after meeting his glaze.

' alll of you don't want to eat, i shall eat them all up with Nessie. Don't say i didn't aked you guys.' Jacob mumbled as his mouth was full of food. 'Sure, you can have all the food on the tray. I'm glad you like it so much.' Sue assured Jacob.

I've taken three muffins in a row! It has an acceptable taste-Banana and Chocolates Muffins. But honestly,i prefered blood more. It would keep me full for a few days or even i've finished my third muffin, Jacob passed me sandwiches (Ham, tomatoes, prickles, lettuces and cheese). I stared hard at the sandwiches. It was four of them on the plate. 'Eat Nessie.'

Luckily, mom caught sight of my face and quickly interrupted, ' Jake! Don't stuff so much food to my daughter. She's bloated and her stomach will burst if you continue.' It was then when Jacob realised that i was full, ' Oh! I'm sorry, Nessie.' I put on my smile and said,' It's okay, i'm fine.'

'Oh no you aren't. D-og~Jacob do no do that to Renesmee again. She's not like you and it's obvious she's like going to puke if she's going to eat all the food you stuffed her.' Edward looked quite worried.

'Nessie is that true?You are not well?' Jacob looked at me thoughtfully and i could see the spirit in his eyes. 'Chill man, chill! I'm fine. See?' I stood up and turned around. Followed by that, i heard a loud burp! And it was from-me!

'See, i told you. She's bloated. To add on she does not have a huge appetite like yours, which reminds me of a rubbish truck-full of rubbish. You will kill her, feeding her so much food at a go!' Dad argued.

'DAD!' I snapped. It was very harsh and rude i felt, there's no need to make a fush over such things. I saw mom jabbed him in his stomach. 'OUCH! What's that for?' Mom looked ar him sternly and said, 'That's for insulting my best friend and for my daughter!'

Charlie looked sternly at dad and he said in a joking manner, 'Edward, you are too much. How could you say that to my boy?' Both Sue and I nodded our heads and Jacob gave a big grin.

'Now let me see, all of you are against me.'

Jacob said gleefully, 'See, they are all on my side. You better not talk rot about me or you will have to fight with five of us. Aren't you scared?'

Everybody was amused by them. Charlie was so happy and so was i. Mom has finally losen her burden and she does not need to hide any more from Charlie. As long as Charlie understands, Sue understands, everything is in perfect piece.


End file.
